Air Duct Confessional
by Abagael
Summary: Sometimes being stuck in the dark confines of an air duct can be a good thing... as Jaina & Zekk find out.


**AIR DUCT CONFESSIONAL**

"Remind me again, just so we're clear: why are we stuck in this air duct, while hotshot's out there, more than likely blowing our cover?"

Jaina rolled her eyes at Zekk's whispered remark, a gesture that was completely lost in the pitch-blackness of the confined space. They'd been hiding out in the small air duct just down the hall from Chief of State Solo's living quarters for the better part of a standard hour, and though she'd never admit it to Zekk, she herself thought the plan was completely insane.

It had been all Jag's idea. Frustrated with the suspicious circumstances surrounding rogue Jedi Alema Ra's death, the former Chiss soldier had concocted what he called a 'fool-proof' plan to reveal Jacen's allegiance with the Sith to the galaxy who trusted him. That fool-proof plan involved breaking into her estranged twin's new double-story home (while he was away on business on Ansion) and 'borrowing' the data that would put Jacen behind the deaths of a number of well-known politicians and military leaders.

Jag had opted to act as leader for the mission, which was just as well, Zekk had informed her on the way over. "There's no way I'm volunteering to lead anything that will lead us straight into stun cuffs… or worse," he'd said.

Jaina had silently agreed. The plan was reckless at best, and the odds of succeeding were about a thousand to one, though that was an estimation only. If Threepio were here, he'd be able to tell us the exact odds, she thought to herself with a wistful smirk. Followed by his trademark statement of, "We're doomed!" of course.

She would have laughed out loud at the very thought, had she not been crammed into a cylindrical air duct with an agitated Zekk in the centre of enemy territory. Zekk stirred beside her and huffed, not loud enough for anyone passing by to overhear, but loud enough for a force-tuned individual like herself to pick up on.

"Just sit tight for a while longer," she told him in a hushed tone. "Jag will be back soon, and we can all get the kriff out of here."

"What if –" Zekk began to retort, but bit back his words hastily as a sliver of amber light shot through the slits of the air duct cover. It snaked its way over the hardy durasteel interior, bouncing off the walls and reflecting their dark shadows on the base and ceiling. Both Jedi held their breath and opened their minds more fully to the force, anticipating a nasty showdown with a group of palace guards.

After a few minutes of tense waiting, the light beam retracted from their hiding place. Its departure was followed by the crisp clicking sound of synthetic soles on the glossy tiled floor outside. Whoever was out there was now leaving. They remained undiscovered in their little alcove… for now.

Zekk let out a long, slow breath, preceded by a faint whistle of relief. "That was a close one!"

"You're telling me!" Jaina's heart was hammering against her ribcage. She'd thought for sure they were goners. The force must be shining on them this evening. They'd been _more_ than lucky.

_Hurry up, Jag!_ She silently prayed.

Another half hour went by before Zekk risked conversation again. Since the incident with the light, their time in the air duct had been rather uneventful. Jaina had started to feel the beginnings of boredom creeping in when she heard Zekk clear his throat next to her.

"So… kind of not how you pictured spending your Friday evening, huh?"

Zekk's tone was light and friendly enough, but Jaina had known him long enough to pick up on the hint of bitterness in his voice. She stared in the direction she guessed his face was; her Jedi abilities didn't extend to being able to see in the dark, but with these kinds of conversations, she always felt more at ease if she was looking in the other person's eyes. Of course, the specifics of the situation meant she couldn't exactly see Zekk's eyes from the blackness surrounding them, but she made the gesture all the same.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, no, but it's not all bad."

She could hear the contempt in his voice when he replied. "Oh, right, I forgot. You always did enjoy rushing off on one of Fel's mighty crusades."

"Hey!" she said, in as loud a tone as she dared speak. "That's not what I meant at all."

"No? Then why do we always act on Fel's ideas, huh? Why do you never go ahead with any of my plans?" Without pausing for her to respond, Zekk added, "I'll tell you why, Jaina - it's because you favour his opinion over mine – always have, always will."

Jaina was furious at his attitude, so much so that she'd give anything right now to be able to smack him upside the head for jumping to conclusions and failing to listen to reason. He'd always been like this with her, but especially since Jagged Fel had come back on the scene just over a year ago. It was jealousy – Jaina knew that much. Zekk had been in love with her for as long as she cared to remember, and at one point in her life, she'd been in love with him, too.

All that had changed during the devastating Yuuzhan Vong war. She'd been a rookie pilot flying with the infamous Twin Suns squadron when she'd met Jag, a cocky, opinionated Chiss pilot with a sharp tongue and even sharper flying skills. Their romance had been fast and hard, ending just as swiftly as it had begun, and leaving Jaina broken-hearted for the first time in her life. She'd thought that was the end for her and Jagged, and for a time, she'd been right. But then he'd charged back into her life like a ghost from the past, joining ranks with she and Zekk to track down and eliminate the Jedi threat, Alema Ra.

At first, her feelings for Jag had begun to resurface, but when the only response she received from him had been icy disdain, she'd fought against them. It hadn't been hard, and it was at that very moment she realized where her affections truly laid; about as far from Jagged Fel and his Chiss staidness that one could get.

She knew that Zekk cared deeply for her, but she'd always been held back from revealing her feelings for him. Jaina was the 'Sword of the Jedi'; her uncle had told her that during her Knighting ceremony many years ago, back when Jacen was still part of the family and Anakin's death was still raw in all their hearts. It was her duty as the Sword to bring peace to others, but never experience peace herself. Her interpretation for so long had been that she could never allow herself the pleasures of love, and all that it entailed, but lately, she'd begun to think of it in a new light.

Jaina might be doomed to live a restless life, but that didn't mean she couldn't lead a restless life filled with love. Zekk had proven to her time and time again that he was always going to be there, no matter what she said or did. She knew that she loved him, a part of her always had. It would be up to Zekk to decide whether he wanted to lead a restless life with her, or a peaceful life without her.

"Zekk," she whispered, reaching out across the confines to take his hand in hers. "There's something I should have said to you a long time ago…"

"Unless it's 'I love you, Zekk,' I don't really want to hear it, not right now."

Jaina squeezed his hand gently and leaned forward so that the only thing that separated them was a single breath. She pressed her lips to his, softly at first, with all the love her heart held for him flowing from the kiss to him. When she drew back, she heard the sharp intake of air as he gasped in shock at her kiss.

"So, am I right in thinking you were going to tell me you loved me?" He wasn't trying to hide his feelings anymore. Jaina could tell that Zekk was just as hesitant as he sounded.

"I was, but I figured sometimes actions speak louder than words."

The smile was evident in Zekk's voice as he replied, "I couldn't agree more."

As Jaina leant in for the second of what she was sure would be many happy kisses with her new love, she couldn't help but hope Jag would be a little longer in carrying out the rest of his brilliant plan.


End file.
